


JohnCroft ficlet: shyness

by Readingfanfics



Series: Prompts [23]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 17:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9618323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readingfanfics/pseuds/Readingfanfics
Summary: Mycroft still doesn't understand why John loves him.





	

Sometimes Mycroft wasn't sure what John saw in him.

 

They'd been together for nearly 2 years now, with a lot of up's and downs and one time when it had been a very close call or John would have left him. He knew he wasn't the most easy man to deal with, let alone love.

 

“I sometimes think you really do have a heart of ice.”

 

John had taken his words back instantly, pleading forgiveness but Mycroft couldn't stay mad. It was true, he wasn't romantic or lovely. Hell, Sherlock had always been the one with deep and complex feelings. Over time his little brother had learned to deal with them better, had found ways of expressing himself rather through music or writing.

 

Mycroft had never gotten so far, he hid everything, ever thought, ever emotion. How John had figured out he had feelings for him was still a mystery to this day.

 

“I just knew Mycroft. I knew and took a risk. Glad it paid off.”

 

And then he'd give that brilliant smile, eyes sparkling with love and affection and Mycroft felt the luckiest man alive.

 

He would do anything to keep John by his side, to be his. He tried to work less hours, being home early at least twice a week so they could go to dinner, see a movie, go to a show or just stay in and snug each other senseless.

 

That was another mystery. John found him attractive, craved his touch, his mouth, his body. He'd never liked his body, envying Sherlock for being so beautiful, so slim without needing to starve himself.

 

The first time they'd had sex Mycroft had been terrified, knowing without a doubt that John would run the moment he saw him naked. There was a reason he only wore three piece suits.

 

“Mycroft, stop hiding from me. I want to see you, feel you. Please?”

 

John had whispered against his neck, slowly opening up the buttons on his jacket as he closed the door with his foot. Mycroft tried to reach for the light switch, clocking them in darkness but John had shook his head, pushing Mycroft gently backwards, kissing his mouth with need and want that made Mycroft's knees buckle.

 

“John. I.”

 

“Shht. There's no need to be ashamed Mycroft. You are gorgeous. Let me see you.”

 

Mycroft had sighed, closing his eyes and steeling his nerves as he felt John open up his jacket, sliding it off before opening his tie.

 

“I've been dreaming of kissing every single one of your freckles Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft had moaned as John kissed and licked his neck, hands making fast work of opening up his shirt, pulling the panels back so he could feel Mycroft's chest.

 

There was a moment when John pulled back, opening Mycroft cuffs and he couldn't look. He felt John's eyes on him, burning his flesh, leaving goosebumps on his arms as his shirt slid off and he was standing half naked before the most beautiful man alive. It lasted for an eternity, Mycroft holding in his breath, trying to suck in his stomach. He felt goosebumps on his body, his nipples getting hard as time went on.

 

“Open your eyes Mycroft. Look at me.”

 

He couldn't, too afraid to see the look of disgust or pity in John's eyes. He heard movement, the sounds of clothes coming off and then John's voice called out again, softer but more demanding.

 

“Look at me, love.”

 

His eyes went open without wanting too, his breath leaving him, a soft 'oh' filling the room as he looked at a very naked, very gorgeous John Watson. His eyes travelled up and down, taking in every inch of perfect skin, seeing scars, deducing everything about John he hadn't before and he felt his heart swell as John just stood there, patiently waiting till Mycroft was done.

 

“You're beautiful Mycroft.”

 

Mycroft's eyes snapped up to John's, seeing the want clearly in them and he blushed, eyes going down to his feet. Feeling silly and nervous. John stepped closer, taking Mycroft's hand and using his other to lift his chin up.

 

“You really are beautiful Mycroft. Don't you know what you do to me? The effect you have on me.”

 

Mycroft sucked in a breath as John pressed closer, pushing his hardening cock against his leg.

 

“I love you Mycroft, I want you. I'll always want you. Let me please you love.”

 

Mycroft shivered at John's nickname, still not use to hearing it directed at him. John gave a smile, kissing him long and sweet before going down on his knees, looking up as his hands went to Mycroft's pants.

 

“You have no idea how much I want you, _need_ you.”

 

Mycroft's knees buckled as John opened his zipper and button,sliding down his pants and underwear in one movement. Mycroft let out a breath, closing his eyes as his dick sprung free.

 

“No, don't close your eyes Mycroft. I want you to look at me while I suck you off.”

 

Mycroft moaned, loving John's filthy mouth and John smirked before licking his lips, Mycroft moving forward.

 

“That's better love. Show me how much you want me. Don't hold back.”

 

John grabbed Mycroft's hand, placing them on his head before taking Mycroft's dick in hand, one hand at the base while the other stroked up and down slowly a few times. He couldn't stop his fingers from grabbing John's hair tighter, making the man smirk again.

 

“Don't be shy Mycroft. I want to please you tonight. Use me.”

 

Mycroft moaned loudly and John licked his dick from base to tip, suckling at the head, licking the slit before taking it in as far as he could. He sucked a few times, Mycroft grabbing hold of John's hair and John moan causing Mycroft to buck up.

 

“John! I'm so sorry!”

 

Mycroft dropped his hands, blush of mortification growing as John just smiled, looking up at him with lust in his eyes.

 

“Don't be sorry love. I told you to show me how much you want me. I'm yours tonight Mycroft, only yours.”

 

John smiled, licking his lips again before taking Mycroft's dick inside his mouth again. It wasn't long before Mycroft was moaning, knees trembling as John sucked him nice and hard.

 

“John, oh John.”

 

John moaned, placing his hands on Mycroft's arse and pressing them closer. He moaned again as Mycroft pulled John's hair, moving his hips up and down, the tip of his cockhead hitting John's throat.

 

It was perfect, it was filthy and John was moaning around his dick obscenely,he could only pull John's hard harder before he was coming, his release shooting down John's throat. Mycroft tried to pull out a little but John just grabbed a tighter hold of Mycroft's arse, nails digging in to keep him in place.

 

“John!”

 

He was a trembling mess by the time he came down, John slowly pulling off before getting up, pushing Mycroft on the bed and sitting on his lap.

 

“Fucking hell! Your perfect Mycroft, look at me, eyes on me. All for you, this is all for you, gorgeous creature!”

 

John kept speaking as he wanked himself off, eyes on Mycroft as he cursed and moaned.

 

“John.”

 

John came with a shout, his cum landing on Mycroft's stomach, head thrown back in pleasure and it was an image Mycroft would never forget. He looked like a god, golden and glowing and Mycroft reached out, crashing their lips together in a heated kiss.

 

“I love you Mycroft. Never doubt it, you're perfect.”

 

John whispered near his ear after they'd cleaned up, John's head in the crock of Mycroft's neck, breath hot against his.

 

“I love you too John, so much.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> This came to life because of a prompt list I found on Pinterest. The first word was 'sometimes' and this came out. Hope you enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt list used; http://amberravatsaas.com/index.php/2015/11/10/120-one-word-writing-prompts/


End file.
